Slipped Away
by That Dragon Kid
Summary: Jack's world is fading slowly around him, and as he sits alone in a cell, he relives the past hours. Set during Day Five of Children of Earth, when Jack is locked in a cell, so minor spoiler warnings.


**Note; I do not own Torchwood, nor do I own its characters. I just flipping love writing for it! =D **

**What is this? Another one-shot? xD **

**I know I do a lot of these 'scenes which could have happened' fics, but I just can't resist D: **

**Set during Day Five of Children of Earth, when Jack is locked in a cell. He sits down, bows his head…and just looks like he's mourning D: **

**Title taken from the song 'Today My World Slipped Away' by George Strait. **

"_**All my friends say I'll make it alright,  
I'll recover and start a new life.  
But that'll be so hard to do  
Cause livin' ain't worth livin' without you" **_

**Flashbacks and thoughts are in **_**italics**_.

**I hope you enjoy this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it =D **

**~ Dragon **

**Slipped Away **

"_Don't go…don't leave me, please. Please, don't…" _

Captain Jack Harkness clenched his fists in anger, despair, and dozens of other emotions which threatened to show that he so desperately wanted to suppress. On the other side of the heavy, metal door, which trapped him in a jail cell, he could hear the strained, worried voice of Lois Habiba, desperately trying to grab the Captain's attention, to no avail. Jack was a zombie, moving and acting on autopilot.

Only hours earlier, Jack's entire world had slipped away in less than five minutes. One moment, he was driving a flashy car, his lover by his side, about to stand up to one of the most adamant and formidable foes he had ever faced. The next, he knelt on the hard floor, his breath coming in short rasps, his life being drained out of him by an alien virus. In his shaking arms, the dying body of his young lover slowly grew cold and limp, his very breath being stolen from him.

Jack had known that when his life was gone, it would be painfully forced back into him, no matter how much he refused it.

He also knew that Ianto's breath would never return to him.

Jack slid his head into his hands, his eyes filling with tears of loss and anguish. His mind was a mess of thoughts of the past and future; of kisses once shared, of caresses and embraces. Of words exchanged, of hands being held, of wistful gazes and broken promises. Thoughts of love, thoughts of death.

When had his world crashed around him so suddenly? As much as he tried, Jack could not remember a time feeling more broken, as empty, than he did after his beloved Ianto was taken from him. He had had dozens, perhaps hundreds of lovers in his time, yet none had changed his life just as much as Ianto. He had even been married once; had even bore children and grandchildren.

Yet love is a powerful thing, and is not easily granted. Jack's love had been saved for a hundred and fifty years; and as soon as the Captain gave it away, it was thrown cruelly back at him.

Guilt washed over Jack, and he groaned slightly to himself, gripping his hair tightly in his palms. He did not care about the bruises which covered his body anymore; in time, they would fade. But the bruises and gashes on his heart would not.

If only he had told Ianto to stay behind, instead of selfishly wanting him by his side. If only he had taken Gwen instead. If only he could have been brave enough to stand up to the 456 on his own.

"_I love you…" _

Jack cried out, hitting his head hard on the wall behind him. Why didn't he say it back? Why couldn't he have given his heart?

He was scared, that was why. He was too scared of outliving all of his lovers, never being able to fully love anybody. He had never realised just how special Ianto was until he lay dying in his arms. He had been ignorant; he thought that the joyous hours spent with his young lover would last forever. He had forgotten to pause and remember that Torchwood does not deal in eternity; and it never would.

"_Don't forget me." _

How could Jack forget his Ianto? Forget the gentle tones of his voice, forget the soft touch of his fingers on his cheek? How could Jack forget the countless hours just being able to _be_; no hiding his secrets, no holding anything back? How would Jack ever be able to forget those long, dragging moments, where time itself seemed to slow, and every move Jack had made seemed to take eons, when Ianto was slipping away?

"_Stay with me." _

The cell seemed to close around Jack, until he could hardly breathe. His heart felt like it had been tranquilized, and now it lay dying in the cavity of his very essence.

He had to fix the mess around him, but what was the point now his reason for living had vanished? How was he alone supposed to stop the 456? How was he supposed to do _anything _anymore? Guiltily, Jack found himself not even being able to think about Alice and Steven, his own daughter and grandson.

_A last breath. The very essence of his life. If this cannot save Ianto, then what can? Slowly, surely, his head growing foggy, he moves down, pressing his lips to Ianto's. He breathes into Ianto's mouth, forcing his own life into his young lover. Even if he dies himself, it does not matter, for Ianto will still be able to live. Moments later, he remembers everything. _

He could not save Ianto. Even using his own life to revive him, he couldn't save him. If he couldn't even save his own lover, how was he alone expected to save the world?

Jack shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath.

He would take the coward's way out.

He would run.

And as guards burst into his cell, demanding that he be taken immediately, Jack's heart sank a little inside, realising something which would haunt him for the rest of his days.

The day his world slipped away, Jack had died a little, too.

**I hope you liked it (:**

**It was kinda difficult to write this; I still cry at Ianto's death D: **

**More one-shots are coming soon, so stay tuned! ^^ **


End file.
